Killer Jaster
Summary Killer Jaster is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Killer Jaster is a assassin-for-hire, that is frequently hired to deal with powerful people due to his chi training and incredible skills. Jaster was, previously, the owner of a fashion shop, and he still works on it when he has no killing jobs. He tends to sell clothes that are too bright, too exquisite and too weird for anyone with their perfect state of mind to use. Appearance and Personality Jaster is a average-sized caucasian man with a muscular physique, brown short hair, blue eyes, and he has a perpetual scar on his left eye that he refuses to heal. He usually wears a long, open lime trenchcoat (With no shirt, because he says that the "ladies love it"), tight black pants, a white belt with golden ornaments and purple boots. He also has a green visor and black-and-red shades, and he has a golden, exaggerated necklace with a "$" on it. He has another belt crossing his chest, ankle, left shoulder and back, where he carries several grenades. Jaster is a quite unique individual for his personality. For one, he is very happy, joke-loving, responsible and extreme individual. On the other side, he is very sadistic, easy to anger, violent, clumsy and crazy. Also, he has a nearly supernatural love for bright clothes, and that frequently overcomes the little common sense that he has. He already got defeated by a mere human just because he burnt a very bright pink jacket in front of him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''Jaster Pereira. '''Aliases: Killer Jaster. Origin: '''Insert a Good Title Here. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''27 years. '''Classification: Human Assassin & Shopkeeper. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Empowerement & Projection, Shockwave Emission, Pocket Dimension, Weapon Summoning & Materialization, skills in assassination and combat. '''Attack Potency: Building Level by himself '(Any human who have attained chi are at least on this level; A headbutt of his managed to cause minor damage to Zndrava Lizmato's chi armor; Demolished a building with a missed chi blast), 'Large Building Level with equipment, some of his equipment ignores conventional durability. '(His shark torpedo causes a gigantic explosion upon exploding, and many of his equipment affect sthe enemy's inner body or mind to some degree) 'Speed: Hypersonic, '(He moves at Mach 10 according to a profile of him on the Legate's database) '''with Lightspeed reactions with Chi Trance. (Chi Trance is a ability that allows the user to dodge "as fast as light", as stated to many sources, and constantly proven correct by his ability to dodge a blow from Monochrome Color) Lifting Strength: Class 5. '''(Constantly lifts 1 ton of iron on a daily basis just to train; At max, he was shown to lift over 1,47 tons, while struggling) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ. Durability: Building+ Level. '''(Resisted a blow that could "destroy diamonds", altough he was hurt by it; Easily resists blows from chi-powered humans) '''Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Some kilometers wide. Standard Equipment: Double Submachine Guns: ''Jaster's main choice of weapon; They're a par of black MP5K-styled submachine guns with a pink lion head painted on the barrels. These guns fire much faster than the usual guns ('Hypersonic''' speeds, each round), and they have unlimited ammo. If the enemy is very strong, Jaster may empower these bullets with Chi Trance, granting them Lightspeed. '''All the bullets can cause serious harm even to chi-empowered humans, with piercing '''Building Level damage. Sniper: ''When engaging an enemy from afar, Jaster prefers to use a sniper rifle to deal with him. Styled after a Dragunov (But being smaller and of a black-and-golden color scheme), this Sniper fires even faster rounds ('Massively Hypersonic without Chi Trance) and has more potency, but it can only be fired three times on a row before "overheating". Shark Bazooka & Torpedo: Jaster's trump card when engaging powerful enemies; It is a white-and-black bazooka, with a shark head on the end of it. Each torpedo is shaped like a shark head that has a drill coming out of the mouth. That drill is extremely effective against chi and the alike, drilling through such energies, and inside the enemy's body, before detonating in a incredibly powerful explosion, usually killing any chi or magic-empowered being. However, that drill can be stopped by a person that simply takes it out (Altough the strength required to do so is enormous), by having a unusually thick chi/magical armor, and the drill can't pierce through elemental or spectral armor. ''Knife: ''A simple steel knife, with a serrated edge. Made for combat, it is used many times by Jaster while in combat, usually to finish his enemies or to cause weak wounds. ''Grenades: ''Jaster carries a large amount of Frag, Sticky and Concussion Grenades, employing them with incredible effectiveness and empowereing them with chi, enabling them to destroy much more than what would be usually expected from a grenade. '''Intelligence: Above Average; '''Good at various forms of combat, surprisingly good at selling things and convincing people to give him lower prices, actually pretty good at inventing gadgets, shown to be good at puzzles. Likes Mahjog. '''Weaknesses: '''Too fond of his clothes, relies too much on his weapons, he can't survive for much long without oxygen. '''Feats: - Dodged a point-blank bullet to the head... While he was sleeping. - Killed a whole crowd of people that wanted to lynch and kill him with a single energy wave, while he wasn't skilled at it. - A shot of his Shark Bazooka managed to temporarily disable Makai, since it practically ignored his chi-based durability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Konshu Apprentice: Jaster is a apprentice of a martial art called "Konshu", that is focused on assassination. While he isn't a master - and that is proven by being overpowered by a experient Muay Thai artist - at it, he is still good enough to quickly kill almost anyone. With pressure points, swift attacks and high kicks, this martial art focuses on speed, grace and sudden attacks to finish off the enemy. Chi: ''Chi is the special energy that makes the entire world of IGTH move and work; It is energy on its purest form, and it can be chanelled by any being, as long as they are at the peak of their condition (Or at least 70% stronger than a "normal" being of their species). The process to do so is extremely painful and long, but once mastered, it increases the being's capacities by more than four times. Even the weakest chi-empowered beings are harder than rock, and stronger than a elephant. Jaster is no exception to that, and both his muscles, mind and body parts are enhanced with chi, increasing their capacities greatly. ''- Chi Trance: ''When a being focuses only on the chi, when they are looking at something, they will see the aura of the universe instead of the usual vision. And as such, bullets become mere vibrations that are more felt than seen by the user, allowing them to dodge. Light are flashes that can be seen and avoided by a skilled person. And wasn't that enough, the user can also use the Trance to greatly increase their own speed and the speed of anything that they want. ''- Chi Blast: ''Chi projection at its simplest form; The user unleashes a blast of ultra destructive chi, that usually covers a wide area or a concentrated, single target. Jaster isn't very skilled with this technique, but he still managed to emit a wave of energy that killed a whole crowd of people that wanted to kill him, and he managed to knock Zndrava away with a burst of energy. Others '''Notable Victories:' N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Merchants Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Chi Users Category:Insert a Good Title Here